


Frozen Inside

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady (Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Demon Sex, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Il viaggio di Jun in compagnia di Akira nella profondità degli inferi è terminato... (Ispirato al manga)





	Frozen Inside

> How can you see into my eyes like open doors   
>  leading you down into my core  
>  where I’ve become so numb  
>  without a soul  
>  my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>  until you find it there and lead it back home
> 
> __
> 
> (…)
> 
> I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>  got to open my eyes to everything  
>  without a thought without a voice without a soul  
>  don't let me die here  
>  there must be something more  
>  bring me to life
> 
> _[_ Evanescence – _Bring me to life]_

Il freddo sulla pelle è che aveva quasi dimenticato. Il suo corpo lentamente si riabitua ad una consistenza materiale. Un passo dopo l’altro il demone umano si lascia dietro il mondo di dolore nel quale è precipitata, dal quale è risorta, grazie al quale ha scoperto in se stessa la capacità di provare emozioni che non credeva potessero celarsi in lei, e invece erano lì, in agguato, in attesa solo di essere risvegliate.  
Nessun paradiso potrà mai ripagarla per quello che si sta lasciando dietro. E lui non ha forse detto che il paradiso altro non è che una prigione di luce? Lui…  
Sprofondare per sempre in quell’abisso di tenebra, appartenere completamente all’inferno. Nonostante tutto continua a desiderarlo. Ma non si volta. Glielo ha promesso. E comunque non servirebbe. Non potrebbe vederlo. Se non si sentisse terribilmente infelice quel pensiero la farebbe quasi sorridere. Proprio lui che l’ha scrutata negli occhi come nessun altro era mai riuscito a fare prima, senza fermarsi, fino a quando la donna Jun Fudo e la Belva non sono diventate un unico essere, completo finalmente, consapevole e forte.  
Le è sembrato di essersi risvegliata da un lungo sonno e di avere compreso davvero la propria natura. Al suo fianco ha abbandonato ogni paura. Non ha mai provato una tale affinità con un altro essere. Per un attimo un pensiero che ad occhi umani apparirebbe mostruoso l’ha sfiorata. Fare dell’inferno il loro nuovo Eden, trascorrere l’eternità insieme, combattendo, massacrando e dando vita a una progenie di Devilmen come loro, cuccioli dagli occhi di brace e dagli artigli affilati ai quali insegnare a volare come lui lo ha insegnato a lei.  
Perché trovarsi davanti la propria anima gemella può far cambiare prospettiva anche alla persona più rigida. Jun non è mai stata una persona inamovibile. E lui è la sua anima gemella. Diavolo, Bestia, Uomo. Importa? Non è come gli altri. Loro due sembrano essere stati forgiati dalla stessa matrice. Non lo ha detto forse anche Asuka, dopo il suo battesimo del fuoco? Devil Lady. Così simile al leggendario Devil Man.  
_Più di quanto pensi, Asuka Ran. O forse lo sai benissimo? Serpente di luce…_  
Stringe i denti per la rabbia e la nostalgia. Scoprire di essere viva ed essere costretta comunque a tornare indietro.  
_Perché non mi è concesso fermarmi?_  
Sì, glielo ha promesso. Se una volontà superiore esiste, è stata quella a fare in modo che sul suo cammino ci fosse lui. Ed è pronta a ribadire che quanto di orribile ha vissuto sulla propria pelle, ha avuto un valore se l’ha portata fino ad Akira.  
_Akira…_  
Ha detto che sarà sempre con lei. Ma non è quello che lei vuole. La presenza di un invisibile angelo custode la consola ma non le basta. Eppure deve andare avanti, non ha altra scelta. Trovare la chiave di lettura per tutto ciò che sta accadendo. Perché crede ad ogni parola da lui pronunciata. Crede che in qualche modo che non riesce a comprendere sia esistito un mondo in cui lui ha combattuto con l’Angelo Caduto, crede alla sua morte, crede che Satana abbia pianto, e crede che qualcuno o qualcosa abbia cancellato dalla storia quello scontro e la catastrofe che ne è derivata. Ma sa comunque di essere solo un’egoista.  
Lo ha supplicato di tenerla con sé. Continuare senza di lui le sembra folle. Non si può ritornare a vivere in un mondo grigio dopo che l’occhio ha imparato a distinguere i colori. E lui è una fiamma in grado di rischiarare perfino le tenebre del Cocito.  
Satana è rinato. Satana si è svegliato di nuovo. Quello che lui chiama Ryo Asuka è nel mondo materiale. Forse dovrebbe interessarle. Forse dovrebbe riscoprire in sé la voglia di combattere che Asuka Ran è riuscita a inculcarle. Ma nella sua testa c’è solo la promessa che le ha fatto Akira.  
_Quando avrò trovato Satana lui tornerà da me, troverà il modo di riavere il suo corpo e sarà al mio fianco e combatteremo insieme. Saremo vivi. Nello stesso mondo e per sempre._  
Vorrebbe riuscire a sentirlo. Le basterebbe percepire la sua mano che le sfiora la spalla. Invece si porta dietro solo il ricordo delle sue braccia forti, di quella folle discesa verso il cuore dell’inferno avvinghiata a lui.  
_Akira, parlami…_  
Si asciuga una lacrima in fretta. Deve proseguire, trovare un centro abitato e tornare a Tokyo. Non sa neppure dove si trovi con esattezza. Ma un posto vale l’altro, perché ora è sola.  
_Sola…?_  
“Non sei la sola ad avere colmato il suo vuoto, Jun. Mi hai restituito qualcosa che avevo dimenticato. Mi hai fatto sentire vivo in un mondo di morte… Ricorda … Sono con te…”  
La sua mente sta giocando con lei. Forse sta solo sognando. Quella voce era troppo flebile. Le gira la testa. Ogni passo che muove si fa più doloroso.  
_Ho dormito? Non voglio svegliarmi. Non voglio perdere i frammenti del mio sogno…_  
Avanti, sempre più lontano dalla porta dell’inferno.  
_Akira…_  
Qualunque cosa accadrà, non dimenticherà mai. Anche ora che il ricordo del suo viso si fa sfocato, che i suoi occhi ardenti, le sue ali spiegate e la sua gloria malefica non sono che un’immagine appannata.  
_Non devo dimenticare il tuo nome. Non devo. Perché tornerai da me. Il tuo nome…_

Un altro passo, un altro ancora. Mondo reale. La sua città, la sua vita, un giorno qualunque.  
_Non devo…_  
Giorno pieno. La solita Jun Fudo.  
_Non devo dimenticare…_  
Una missione da portare a termine, consapevole della forza della belva che si nasconde in lei.  
_Non devo dimenticare…_

_… il nome di chi?_


End file.
